


Smile

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, i wrote this in like thirty minutes so im sorry if it sucks, sorry for not posting in forever!, this isnt as long as i thought it was going to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She was what made Maria happy- and Maria didn’t even know her name.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about not posting anything in forever! I promise to write more- I have been having on hell of a 2017. I will update on summer break and maybe spring break, so watch out for that!

Maria Lewis was in love.  
She hated the feeling- the tightness in her chest, the lump in her throat- but it was happening.

She fell for a girl in her last bell history class back in her freshman year at this strange, new high school.  
Being a junior meant one of two things;  
One- she was still in love with this beautiful stranger, and, two- the girl was still a stranger.

This girl had the most amazing brown eyes, shining in the sun’s light in the morning. She wore light blue dresses with small v-necks and colorful accents. She held her head high and always had a smile on her face, no matter the situation. She loved eating lunch at the picnic tables outside, and left lunch early to read or study in the library on fridays. She kept her long, black hair swept to the side on her left shoulder, it too shining in the light of the sun. She was what made Maria happy- and Maria didn’t even know her name.

Stealing a glance at the girl’s notebook out of sheer braveness, she found out her name.

Elizabeth Schuyler (or Eliza, for short).

Maria Lewis was in love with Eliza.  
She was in love with her silk-like hair and her dark eyes and smile that could replace the sun and stars.  
But she knew Eliza would never feel the same.

After arriving at the cafeteria, Maria found the black-haired girl in an unusual spot. Glancing around, she saw she was sitting by four guys. Two had their curly hair in messy ponytails, sitting up tall and intimidating. One was about the same height as Maria, with straight hair ending abruptly at his shoulders and curling up, and one tall, broad-shouldered man with a large smile on his face. Across from Eliza sat her two sisters- Peggy and Angelica- laughing about something. Next to Eliza were a few empty seats.

Maria started walking. This is a bad idea, this is a bad idea, turn around, they’ll judge you, they’ll- her thoughts were interrupted by her own voice, a stuttering mess.

“Uh...can I...um…sit here...if you don’t mind of course,” She said quickly, and immediately looked away after the last word she spoke and regretted ever coming to school today.

“Oh, sure, of course!” Eliza beamed, which made Maria’s face flush bright red. She shuffled over to the empty seat and sat her things down, along with herself.

“Anyway, back to what I was saying- this kid thinks he can walk into the room like he owns the place and-” the short man spoke, who was interrupted by one of the tall boys with a grin.

“Yes, Alexander, you hate Jefferson, we know, you want him dead, we get it!” He said with a grin. The broad-shouldered one spoke as well.

“Yes, it would be gladly appreciated if you, you know, shut the fuck up?”

“Hercules, be nice,” Said the other man, fixing his ponytail.

“Hey, I never got your name,” Eliza said, turning and facing Maria.

Suddenly, her chest heated up her throat constricted, but Maria forced a smile anyway.

“Maria,” She stated simply.

“Nice to meet you, Maria, I’m Eliza,” She said with a smile.

That smile meant nothing, but it gave Maria some hope, because while that smile was a gesture signaling that she was kind enough to posses it, Maria may not have been out of luck.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really short, but i wrote this in around a half hour so....yeah. PS, this is based off of the girl i have a crush on (in my last bell history class). Also! You can swing by my tumblr and yell at me for not writing at www.dorito-demon.tumblr.com !


End file.
